Recently, along with the development in the art of robot technology, robots are being used in various industries, and there is an increased need to easily edit motions of robots.
However, conventionally, when a motion of a robot is edited, an actual robot model needs to be directly driven in order to edit the motion. Thus, the editing of the motion of the robot is possible only when an actual robot model is connected with a terminal such as a personal computer (PC). Also, the actual robot model may fall down when the motion of the robot stops while the robot's center of mass is in an unstable state.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that allows editing a motion of a robot in consideration of an end action upon the execution of the robot motion and also allows editing the motion of the robot intuitively and easily without having to drive an actual robot model.